Virus Ciuman (?)
by DeeValerya
Summary: Ciuman? First Kiss? French Kiss? Apaaa? Kentang Goreng? *Gubrakk*. saat Naruto dan Gaara digoda Deidara soal ciuman. Apa yang terjadi?


**Disclaimer : Naruto adalah hak milik dari om Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Apabila diketemukan kesamaan jalan cerita … percayalah bahwa itu murni ketidak sengajaan dari saya. Fict ini pernah di publish dengan Chara berbeda pada sebuah Fanpage. *tapi tentu saja Authornya adalah saya* :D **

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya, Crack Pairs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Virus Ciuman (?)<strong>

**Ciuman? First Kiss? French Kiss ? Apa? Kentang Goreng? / * Gubraaakk***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terlihat sosok pemuda dan gadisnya tengah terlibat dalam suatu aksi yang mendebarkan, wajah mereka terlihat mulai saling mendekat, sang gadis kemudian menutup matanya erat.**

**CHU~**

**Sudah tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka berdua.**

Terlihat dua pemuda memandang _Televisi Flat_, _32 inch_ di hadapan mereka tanpa berkedip sedetikpun, indera penglihatan mereka intens memandang adegan yang berada di dalam sebuah drama yang mereka tonton.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pemuda dengan rambut panjang dan mata disipitkan sudah menyandarkan diri di sofa tempat dimana mereka tengah asyik sendiri dalam bayangan mereka masing-masing.

"Heiiii! Naruto! Gaara! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Teriakkan Deidara, kakak Naruto, sukses membuat kedua pemuda itu berjingkat dari tempat duduk mereka.

"_APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"_ Deidara memandang cengoh adik dan adik sepupunya itu, tangan kekarnya kemudian memukul pelan lengan satu persatu kedua pemuda di depannya.

"_Deiiii_! Hentikan kebiasaanmu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!" delik Gaara padanya yang kemudian di hadiahi sebuah cengiran khas pemuda yang bernama asli Uzumaki Deidara itu.

**Plakk!**

Naruto hanya menepuk dahinya pelan, ia sudah tidak heran dengan tingkah kakak kandungnya itu, hah~ namun dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu …menjadikan Deidara sosok yang istimewa, ia juga merupakan kakak yang baik untuknya.

"Kalian yang salah! Dan terlalu asyik menonton _DVD_ itu_, fufufu_~ jangan katakan padaku bahwa di saat usia kalian sudah menginjak usia 19 tahun lebih belum pernah mendapatkan ciuman pertama kalian?!" Deidara menunjuk Tempat Kaset _DVD_ yang tergeletak dengan indahnya di meja kemudian meledhek kedua adiknya yang mendengus kesal atas sikap usilnya.

Naruto terduduk lesu dan menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya pada sandaran sofa berwarna Putih kemudian disusul sepupunya, Gaara yang mematikan _DVD_, terduduk di sampingnya.

Tawa Deidara meledhak seketika, menyadari ekspresi kedua keluarganya, tidak ada jawaban berarti "Iya", ia menyimpulkan sendiri atas pertanyaan yang ia buat.

"Payah! Hahaha …!"

_**Ishh**_!

Rasanya ingin sekali melempar bantal ini tepat ke muka sang kakak, fikir mereka berdua.

Namun niat mereka urung mereka laksanakan mengingat bahwa Orang menyebalkan ini adalah orang yang lebih dewasa dari mereka.

_Poor _Naruto dan Gaara.

Mereka kompak memutar bola mata, 360˚.

"Diamlah, Deii!" Nampak kefrustasian pada Naruto, pemuda itu kemudian mantap menutup mukanya dengan bantal kecil yang sedari tadi ia peluk.

"Lalu, apa kau sendiri juga sudah pernah merasakannya? Siapa _First Kiss_ mu?"

Selidik Gaara kepada pemuda pirang panjang disampingnya.

"Tentu saja sudah?!" Ucapnya bangga dengan senyum lebar terpancar pada wajah imutnya.

Sombong sekali, dengus Gaara.

"Rasanya bercampur jadi satu, intinya sebagai seorang Pria kalian yang memimpin! Masalah perasaan yang nantinya kalian rasakan, itu masalah nanti, haahaha!"

Tertawa, dan tertawa lagi =.=

Sepertinya Deidara ini memang berniat sekali meledekku dan Naruto. Fikir Gaara. Yang kemudian ikut menutup mukanya dengan bantal, sama dengan aksi yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian sedang frustasi, aku pergi dulu … selamat menikmati!"

Deidara tersenyum puas dan menepuk pundak keduanya kemudian berlalu.

"**AARGHHTTTTTT!"**

Teriak keduanya frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu memandang aneh pada sosok pemuda yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya, sudah sepersekian menit pemuda itu hanya memandangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Gaa .. Gaara-_kun_?! Kau kenapa?"

Gadis itu akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka, meski tempat ini ramai namun terasa sangat sepi jika tanpa interaksi dari keduanya.

"Hinata-_chan_ …!" Buru-buru Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya jiwanya sudah kembali penuh mengisi tubuhnya setelah entah terbang kemana-mana (?)

"Kau kenapa Gaara-_kun_?"

"Aku … Aku … aku … hmm ingin itu?" Pemuda tinggi itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, enggan untuk meneruskannya, ia tak mau menyakiti gadisnya.

"Apa? Coklat panas ini?" mata Hinata berbinar, melihat ekspresi sang pemuda yang terkesan imut di matanya, kemudian gadis bermata teduh itu menyodorkan secangkir Coklat panas yang belum sempat ia minum.

Pemuda itu kemudian menggeleng pelan, menyodorkan kembali cangkir itu pada gadis yang baru saja ia pacari.

Hinata tersenyum, sepertinya gadis berparas ayu itu membaca betul ekspresi kekasihnya, kemudian mengusap punggung tangan pemuda berambut merah itu pelan.

"Tidak sekarang! Mungkin suatu hari nanti ketika perbedaan diantara kita sudah melebur Gaara-_kun_, Jika kau mencintaiku, kau akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, aku dan Kiba juga tidak pernah melakukannya dulu! Rasa cinta tidak perlu di buktikan dengan hal seperti itu, bukan?"

Hinata tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya, tangan langsing gadis itu mengacak rambut Gaara gemas, semburat merah muda nampak dari kedua pipi Gaara.

Malu? Tentu saja, pemuda itu kemudian dengan segera menyeruput _Cappuchino_-nya yang sejak tadi ia tidak sentuh.

"Pelan-pelan Gaara-_kun_!" gadis itu terkekeh pelan melihati ekspresi sang kekasih.

"Aku malu …!"

Gaara mencoba untuk jujur, dan Hinata sendiri tersenyum manis memandang kekasihnya, setelah putus dari Kiba, Hinata memang sedikit tertekan namun kehadiran sosok pemuda ini nampaknya mampu mengobati sedikit luka yang menganga karena hubungan yang telah ia bina setahun belakangan dengan Kiba kandas.

"Itu wajar Gaara-_kun_ ! Namun di usiaku yang masih 17 tahun, itu sangatlah tidak wajar! Belum saatnya untukku melakukan seperti apa yang orang dewasa lakukan, meskipun hanya sebuah ciuman, aku ingin untuk pertama kalinya itu dengan orang yang benar-benar akan menjadi pendampingku seumur hidup! Jika cinta maka kita tak kan merusaknya bukan, Gaara-_kun_?"

Gaara terdiam, pemuda itu berusaha mencerna dan menghayati setiap ucapan yang kekasihnya ungkapkan, Hinata memang lebih muda dari usianya dan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-_chan_!" pemuda itu tertunduk lesu menyesali semuanya.

"Sudahlah … ini wajar jika kau menginginkan itu!"

"Aku janji akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba Hinata-_chan_!"

Ungkapnya kemudian menatap kekasihnya mantap, sang gadis hanya tersenyum manis mendengar semuanya.

"_I know it! Ganbatte!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino-_chan_!"

Naruto memandang sosok gadis di depannya lembut, gadis itu kini memakai celana denim selutut dengan Kaos berwarna senada dengan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, keduanya kini tengah asyik memakan _pop corn_ sambil menonton TV di apartemen kecil sang gadis.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" pandangan gadis itu tak lepas dari televisi yang sedang menampilkan penyanyi favoritnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Tapi janji kau tidak akan marah?!"

Perhatian gadis itu akhirnya tercurah pada kekasihnya yang sudah beberapa tahun ini ia pacari, Naruto hanya terkikik pelan mendapat perhatian sang gadis.

"Ayo, apa yang akan kau tanyakan?!"

Nampak pandangan menyelidik dari gadis itu kemudian mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya gemas.

"_Itaaii!_! Arghht!"

Protes Naruto, kemudian ikut tertawa atas aksi yang baru saja gadis itu lancarkan padanya, entah bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi hingga mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti ini, semuanya serba kebetulan dan cepat dengan waktu yang singkat, namun Naruto benar-benar menikmati hubungan ini dan sangat nyaman menjalaninya bersama perempuanyang ia cintai ini.

"_Eummm~_ Apa kau pernah melakukan _French Kiss_?"

Ino terpaku mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya, ia sedikit berkedip selama sepersekian detik, menimbulkan beribu tanda tanya yang memenuhi otak Naruto.

"_French fries_? Kentang Goreng?!"

Ino terkekeh dan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ino-_chan_… !" Protes Naruto, kemudian mendengus kesal terhadap perlakuan sang kekasih.

Ino terdiam, Naruto-nya sudah beranjak dewasa kini, fikir gadis itu kemudian mengacak rambut pemuda jabrik itu pelan.

"Kenapa? Eum aku belum pernah, bahkan aku belum pernah merasakan _First Kiss_ ku!"

"_Apaaa_?" Naruto melongo,takjub akan jawaban sang kekasih.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau ingin … itu?!" Ino memicingkan matanya, menyelidik pada sang pemuda yang buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti .. tidak!"

Jawabannya terbata, Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang pemuda yang terlihat menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah _tan_ mulusnya.

Ino terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha … Naruto! Aku tau kau, kau sedang terjangkit _Virus ciuman _ya?" Tanya gadis itu sambil tertawa geli melihat wajah lucu sang kekasih yang menahan malu.

"Ino-_chan_…. Berhenti menggodaku!" Protesnya kemudian.

"_**Rasanya bercampur jadi satu, intinya sebagai seorang Pria kalian yang memimpin! Masalah perasaan yang nantinya kalian rasakan, itu masalah nanti, haahaha!"**_

Sekelebat bayangan seminggu yang lalu antara ia, Gaara dan kakaknya yang terlibat pembicaraan yang harusnya sangat tidak penting itu melintas di fikiran pemuda pirang yang sedang memandang sang kekasih, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha melenyapkan pemikiran bodoh itu.

"Naruto-_kun_…?!"

Salahkan Deidara atas semua ini, hah … "Deidaraaaa~ aku akan menyembunyikan semua koleksi patung mu!" ucap pemuda itu dalam hati.

Raut wajah gadis itu semakin kebingungan mendapati sang kekasih yang terlihat tertekan dengan pemikiran-pemikiran yang ia sendiri tak tau apa.

" Virus ini sangat menyiksa, aku bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan pada kakakku setelah ini!"

Naruto berkata polos, namun kata-katanya sukses membuat gadis yang berwarna rambut pirang pucat itu terkekeh geli.

**CHUUUP~**

Sepersekian detik mereka dalam posisi seperti itu.

Hmm hampir satu menit.

"_AAA…. AAaaa_?!"

Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata, matanya terbelalak sekaligus , ehem … menikmati apa yang baru saja ia alami.

Tak pernah ia sangka ia akan mendapatkannya. Dan Ino-nya yang memulai.

"_Our first kiss_!" bisik sang gadis tepat di telinga Naruto.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ino-chan! Terimakasih_!"

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun, Sama-sama_!" ungkap gadis itu lirih, memandang lekat-lekat sang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketiganya sekarang terduduk di ruang keluarga, dua dari pemuda tersebut memandang heran salah satu pemuda diantara mereka.**

**Gaara dan Deidara saling berpandangan heran.**

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum-senyum tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan sang sepupu.

"Naruto-_kun, Kisseu~~~_! Aku Ino-_chan_ mu!"

Deidara, sang kakak mendekati sang adik dan mencoba menggoda adiknya dengan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya yang manyun pada sang adik.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Naruto bergidik ngeri dan mendorong sang kakakmenjauh.

"Heiiii! Deiiiii! Hentikan! Aku masih normal!"

Protesnya keras pada sang kakak dan mendapat sambutan tawa meriah dari Kakak dan sepupunya.

"Kau aneh Naruto, kenapa tersenyum sendirian? Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau dikatakan tidak normal!"

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menjulurkan lidah pada sang adik, tanda bahwa ia sedang menggodanya.

"Arghhtt!_ Virus Ciuman_! Pasti itu pasti!" lanjut Deidara yakin.

"Benarkah? Ayo ceritakan?!" pinta Gaara bersemangat pada sepupunya.

"Hm … hm … kasih tau atau tidak ya … ?" _**(Naruto mulai Lebay =.=)**_

"Ayoolah! Jangan pelit, apa aku pernah mengajarimu pelit?" Deidara berusaha merajuk sang adik.

"Seringg!"

Gaara dan Naruto kompak menjawabnya kemudian tertawa geli melihat sosok Deidara yang tengah mendengus kesal.

"Hahaha, yeah yeah _I got it_!"

"_BENARKAHHHHHHHHHHHHH_?" keduanya berusaha meyakinkan.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan 1000 tanda tanya yang muncul pada otak Deidara dan Gaara.

Sedangkan Gaara dan Deidara sendiri masih menganga dalam ketidak percayaannya.

_**IT'S ALL BECAUSE VIRUS CIUMAN LOL**_** ….**

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p>Fiction abal lagi dari saya . . .! Mumpung lagi ada waktu santai.<p>

Read and Review, OK!

Enjoy^^

#VALE


End file.
